The present invention relates to dynamically selecting one of many available web browsers for viewing a web page.
The internet is used to access, gather, and collect information and has become an important technology for work, advertisement and many other activities. The internet stores information in the form of web pages. In an example, the web pages are stored in a server machine and the web pages can be browsed by a user of a client machine using web browsing engines or web browsers. Generally, various conventional web browsers are available at the client machine for browsing the web pages available over the internet. These web browsers may, for example, include Internet Explorer® from Microsoft, Firefox® from Mozilla Foundation, Opera® from Opera Software, and the like. “Internet Explorer” is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation. “Firefox” is a registered trademark of Mozilla Foundation. “Opera” is a registered trademark of Opera Software ASA Corporation.